Mysterious Play with Sailor Girls
by Kindled Fire
Summary: The Sailor Gang & the Four Gods Crew clash together in high school, leading to unspoken connections, drama, romance and danger. An alternative twist to two great series ....
1. Day 1: When Brains Meet Mystery

"Mysterious Play with Sailor Girls"  
  
**DISCLAIMER: All Sailor Moon and Fushigi Yuughi: Mysterious Play characters and all incorporated, do not belong to me.**  
  
Day 1 "When Brains meet Mystery"  
  
It was mid afternoon, and Ami Mizuno was early as usual to her new class. Unlike the other girls, who each attended different high schools and finishing schools, Ami had decided to brush up her cram classes with a few extra classes at Jonan High. She was to take Computer Software and Foriegn Literature. She felt a bit uneasy in this large school, unfourtunatly not having her four best friends around wasn't helping much. Ami tilted her glasses upwards towards her face, and clasped her book bag closer or her chest. She felt a bit out of place, especially coming to a new school with Japan's finest students. Many of the students were in their last period of the day before dismissal, as Ami entered the school for the first time.  
  
Walking up a few flight of stairs, Ami soon made it to her first extra class, Foriegn Literature. Walking in, she was amazed to be surrounded by what appeared to be thousands and thousands of books. The decor seemed like the inner wallings of a palace, and certainly not amoung everyday libraries. Ami walked in cautiously, hearing her footsteps echo amoung the walls and great bookshelves that lined every turn.  
  
"Hello? Is anyone in here?" Ami called out, only to hear her echo answer her.  
  
"Just a moment please." a voice called out from the shadows.  
  
Out from behind the main desk, an elderly stout and short woman came walking out. Ami jumped at the sight of her, noticing she wasn't the prettiest thing to look at. Yet, being as polite as Ami was, Ami smiled nervously and bowed to the woman. "Good afternoon, ma'am. My name is Ami Mizuno, and I'm here for extra cram classes." Ami sweetly announced. The old woman answered in a small grunt and pulled out a large red book. Skimming through, she came upon her list for extra classes. "Ami Mizuno? Why yes, your on my list. Your quite early my dear, you must be quite the little bookworm." the elderly woman replied, taking a good look at Ami. "My name is Titskun Kimori. I'm the librarian and Foriegn Literature teacher here."  
  
"Nice to meet you Ms. Kimori."  
  
"Please Ami ... not so formal. Just call me Titskun ... all the students here do."  
  
Ami nodded in understandment, as Ami followed Titskun to the center of the large and elaborate library. Ami took a seat on a long wood table, setting out her notepads and writing utensils, and pulling out her glasses, ready to jump into whatever Titskun had ready for her. Titskun walked up on top of a small step stool, making her look over Ami at the table, as she then sighed, glancing over at the entrance door. Ami noticed how Titskun had no intention of starting the class, as Ami became rather confused. "Ms. Titskun ... shouldn't we be starting?" Ami asked politley. Titskun looked over at Ami and chuckled a bit. "We'll start shortly ... seems your not the only one taking this extra cram class, Ami dear. We're waiting on one other student. He's one of our class valadictorians here. He should be coming along." Titskun remarked, bringing her wandering eyes back to the door.  
Suddenly, the entrance doors opened again, as a young man came walking in. Titskun merely smiled and looked upon him as a mother would to an adoring son. "I'm surprised. Your usually here earlier, Houjun dear." Titskun replied, motherly. The young man laughed as he stood before Ami and Titskun. "Titskun-sama, I asked you ... please, call me Chichiri like everyone else." he replied. Ami felt her face merely flush pink at the sight of this man. His hair was a light blue, with strands in his face and a small ponytail. Yet he seemed very different. He was obviously older then her, a grade above. Ami noticed his eyes at first. One shone his gorgeous brown color and deepness, whilst the other was closed, showing a scar covering his eye, keeping it from ever opening it again. Ami's curiousity ran wild with this young man, as her eyes never left him.  
  
Titskun scoffed and turned away from Chichiri. "Houjun is the name you were born with ... therefore, that is what I'll call you!" Titskun replied. Chichiri laughed, and scratched the back of his head. "Just as stubborn as always, ya know?" he exclaimed. Chichiri then caught sight of the new girl sitting at the table. His joking face soon eased into an expression of sincereity and a smile. He walked over to her, as Ami could feel her heart jump.  
  
"Hello there. I'm Houjun Menko ... but everyone calls me Chichiri ... except Titskun there!"  
  
"O-oh ... I-I'm ... I'm Ami Mizuno. Nice to meet you." Ami softly replied.  
  
"Alright then, introductions made. Please Houjun, grab that small red book from that high shelf there to your right, and take your seat next to Ami." replied Titskun. Chichiri walked over and grabbed the book Titskun replied, and returned to Ami's side, taking his seat. Ami tried her best to not blush while Chichiri was around her, but she found it very difficult to do so. "Now, this cram class is very simple you two, especially due to your high academic skills. I'll assign you both a book. I want an extensive report on it ... history, origin ... anything and everything. This is a large part of your grade, the only and biggest project you will recieve. I'm giving you two months to do it starting today. Which means, unless your doing research on it in here, I won't see you two again for this class in two months." Titskun quickly replied. Ami looked a bit taken by the sudden assignment, yet not afraid. Chichiri looked the book over, dusting it and wiping it away to look at the title.  
  
"The ... The Universe of ...the Four Gods?" Chichiri replied.  
  
Ami was quite impressed by Chichiri right away. "Chichiri-sempai, you can read ancient chinese?" Ami questioned. Chichiri laughed heartedly, as he placed the book down. "Titskun taught me a long time ago when I was in eight grade. The earlier you learn the easier it is. And Ami, no need to refer to me as your sempai ... plain Chichiri is fine." he exclaimed, trying to open up Ami a little. Titskun made her way down her step ladder and walked over to Ami and Chichiri. "That is why I've assigned this book to you both. Houjun, you know ancient chinese, so reading this will be no problem. Perhaps as the project goes on, you'll be able to teahc Ms. Ami as well. I wish you both the best of luck. Your dismissed. I'll see you two around ... or if not, in two months." Titskun replied, waving them both a goodbye.  
Ami rounded up her supplies, and placed them back in her bag as Chichiri grabbed the book to take it along with them. "Goodbye, Ms. Titskun. See you soon!" Ami called out. Titskun smiled sweetly, and waved to Ami. Chichiri opened the door, holding for Ami to walk through. Yet again, Ami blushed at Chichiri's chivalrous gesture, as she nodded a thank you and walked out, followed closely by Chichiri.  
  
"So, Ami ... Oh, I mean ... Ms. Mizuno? Forgive me ... I didn't even ask to call you by your first name, ya know?"  
  
"I-Its alright ... I'd like it better if you call me Ami." she replied softly, trying to hide her red face.  
  
Chichiri smiled at her shyness, as he stared at the book again. "Funny really ... The Universe of the Four Gods. I feel a strange de ja vu to it in some way ... I really can't explain it." he replied. Chichiri passed it over to Ami who flipped through the pages, noticing a story laid out all in ancient chinese. "How interesting ... it sounds like a fairy tale book from ancient China. I wish I could read it ..." Ami replied. "I'd love to teach you, Ami." Chichiri remarked, making Ami turn towards him again. "Could you really?" she asked. "Of course. Judging by your interest, I can tell you'll be a fast learner, ya know?" he replied sweetly. He pulled out a piece of paper from his binder, and began scribbling on it. He then handed it to Ami. "What's this?" she asked. "My phone number and cell number. Its for you to call me ..."  
  
"::BLUSH:: T-to call you?" she nervously stated.  
  
"For the project on the book. I'd love to work on it woth you now, but I've got to meet up at my dojo. I've got martial arts and priesthood lessons." he proudly stated. Ami smiled in wonder at Chichiri's life. "You live at a dojo? That is wonderful! I would love to see it!" she replied bluntly, not realizing her excitement in it all. Chichiri laughed. "It be my honor to show it to you. Call me tomorrow, since there's no school, and we'll get together and meet up on the book, ya know?" Chichir replied. Ami nodded in agreement. "Woudl you like me to take it and see if I cna start deciphering it?" Chichiri asked. "Oh no, you have a lot to do, and besides, I want to see if I can get any info on the author and any other background info." she stated, once again falling into her book worm persona. Chichiri couldn't help but smile at her sweet and adorable nature, as he didn't attempt to argue.  
  
"Alright then ... I'll be waiting for your call, Ami. See ya tomorrow, ya know?" he called out, while walking down the hall. Ami waved back, feeling as though she had made a new friend. One whom she was without a doubt attracted to. She skimmed her hand on the rough surface of the book and smiled. Pulling out the paper Chichiri handed to her, Ami glanced over his number as her cheeks rose with a soft pink again. As she flattened the paper out, another piece of paper dropped from Chichir's paper. It had seemed to be attached to the paper holding Chichiri's number, as Ami bent down to pick it up.  
It seemed to be a newspaper clipping, as Ami picked it up and glanced over it. "YOUNG JONAN STUDENT DROWNS; BEST FRIEND ATTEMPTS LEAD TO DEEP SCAR", is what it read. Becoming curious, Ami continues scanning through the article as she fell on more. " .... Hiko Ninkado, a Jonan student drowned in local river flood .... best friend, Hojun Menko attempted to save him ... Hiko couldn't be saved ... best friend's attempts lead to devestating scar ... over ... over his left eye." Ami read, as all the color in her face dropped. Her once happy eyes now shoenw ith fear and sorrow. "This doesn't make sense ..." Ami replied. "A guy like ... like him ..." she continued.  
  
"Houjun ... that's ... that's Chichiri ... Oh my god ..." Ami replied softly, feeling the pit of her stomach churn.  
  
*************************** NEXT CHAPTER...  
  
Day 2 "The Idol and the Crossdresser?"  
Minako Aino attends a theatre group aside from her regular schooling. Hoping to gain real acting experience, Minako meets a beautiful older boy, who she mistakes for a girl, and feels oddly attracted to him. Determined to prove she's a he, Minako goes on investiagation ... only to befriend a piece of her competition, the young crossdresser ... Nuriko Yanzaki.  
  
WATCH FOR IT!!!  
  
*************************** 


	2. Day 2: The Idol and the Crossdresser?

"Mysterious Play with Sailor Girls"  
  
**DISCLAIMER: All Sailor Moon and Fushigi Yuughi: Mysterious Play characters and all incorporated, do not belong to me.**  
  
Day 2 "The Idol and the Crossdresser?"  
  
"FIVE, SIX, SEVEN, EIGHT!"  
  
Blowing out into a massive choregoraphed musical dance routine, Minako Aino felt just at home in the surroundings of fellow wannabe actors, dancers and idols. Minako had attended Yotsubadi High along with Makoto and Usagi. After school hours, she devoted four hours of her afternoon to a well known theatre group called, "Mikado Arts." It was a four star prep for idols, and gave opprotunities to its all time best students, of which Minako was aiming for with great effort. Minako's talent couldn't be denied, she graced the floor with high kicks and turns as well as perfectly timed moves.  
The director eyed Minako for a few moments, as he and his assistant, gave each other looks, their way of communicating through performances that their students performed. The director was Tomo Hideki and his assitant was a retired idol herself, once a great singer, Soi Kikado. Soi's hair was a mauve purple as it was held back in a tight bun. She scribbled numbers on her pad of paper, refering to the students dancing who had numbers on their chests for evaluation. Tomo had thin slited eyes, a weird creepy cackle at times and short purple hair. To many of the students, he was rumored to be a little queer.  
  
Within moments, the dancing group of students ended with their final move, and froze in place. Tomo smiled and clapped his hands. "Excellent! It seems we have quite a roundup of soon to be idols on our hands, which means the competition will just be harder. This will be quite some ride!" he exclaimed. Minako couldn't help herself but laugh, feeling she had achieved her ultimate high. Tomo walked over to Soi and took a seat next to her. "Well?" he softly questioned. Soi sighed and looked over the numbers. "Together, we've chosen twelve candidates that truly have star quality in this group of thirty five. Though ... I'm not too sure about your choice of number 373." Soi honestly replied. Tomo looked back over to the resting group, setting his eyes on a blonde number 373 ... Minako. Tomo smiled, overly confident of his choice. "You don't see what I see Soi ... she has that spark! Didn't you see it when she danced?" he asked. Soi sighed in frustration. "Listen Tomo, she may have a spark but it takes more then that! Besides, I think we may have a star in number 152."  
  
Tomo and Soi both glanced over in the back corner at number 152, where a medium built man stood, with purple hair and a beauty mark next to his left eye. "He's very girly looking ..." Tomo grumbled, feeling his personal choice the better one. Soi scoffed. "You would know you flamer!" Soi laughed. Tomo merely growled at Soi and threw his hands in the air. "We have enough of girly boy idols ... we need flair and uniqueness." he stated proudly. "Well then, we'll keep our eyes out for the both of them ... I feel they'll both be our two leading runner ups." Soi replied, as Tomo gave her a look of approval.  
  
Minako rested at a nearby bench in the large dancing room, patting her head with her towel. "MINAKO!" a voice called out. Minako looked up as she saw her new friend come run up towards her. "YUI!" Minako cried out. Minako and Yui embraced, as Yui held Minako's hands in hers. "Minako, your doing great! I've never seen you dance so perfectly!" Yui replied. Minako laughed, feeling confident yet a bit embarrassed by Yui's kind words. Yui pushed back her dirty blonde hair a bit and pulled out a card for Minako. "What's this?" Minako asked.  
  
"A card from Makoto, Usagi! Some of your other junior high friends signed it too ... I'm not sure who they are."  
  
Minako's eyes teared a bit as she read the names. "Usagi ... Makoto .... Ami ... Rei .... You guys!" she sweetly replied. "Usagi wanted me to give this to you since I was coming to wish you luck! The girls said they're all really busy.' Yui attempted to explain. Minako shook her head. "Its understandable ... Thanks for dropping it off Yui!" she exclaimed, giving her another hug. "Well, I gotta go! Good luck Minako ... I have to run to get to my cram class ealry! See ya!" Yui called out, running her way out. Minako waved a goodbye and sighed. "Cram class, just like Ami! They would totally get along!" she replied out loud to herself. Suddenly, Minako glanced over at a fellow dancer in the room. Her face flushed as she caught sight of how beautiful this dancer was. She was slender, her hair purple and short, just above her shoulders, her eyes gentle and a beauty mark ... under her left eye. She wore a belly tank top and spandex shorts with dance leggins, and seemed to be glancing around the room as Minako was.  
"She's so beautiful ..." Minako replied to herself, also feeling oddly attracted to her. Suddenly, the beautfiul woman caught eyes with Minako, and stared right back, making Mianko jump in her skin. The woman smiled and winked at her, as Minako freaked out and pretended not to notice, fidgeting around with her bag. Peeking through her clothes, Artemis, Minako's white cat, poked hi head through. "Minako ... what are you doing?" he asked. "That girl over there ... she's beautiful! But she can't be beautiful! She has to be a man!" Minako growled. Artemis felt a teardrop fall down his head as he sighed. "Minako ... this is your chance to shine, not worry about what gender your attracted to!" he exclaimed. Annoyed with his bantering, Mianko closed the bag on Artemis, making him yelp as Minako decided she would find out the truth about number 152.  
  
As Minako began sneaking aorund the room to get closer look at number 152, Tomo suddenly spoke. "Alright, listen up! We have chosen twelve students who have exceled today, and will continue on for the next two months until we decide the next idol! When we call your number, please come to the middle of the room, while the others who are not called, thank you for your time and good luck in the future!" he replied. Minako paused herself and decided to listen before she made any move. Soi took her list and began reading it. 'Number 837 ... 098 ...639 ... 385 .. -"  
Minako could feel her heart jump in her throat, now feeling more anxious and afraid of her number not being called. Suddenly, Minako felt a hand take hers. Turning around, Minako's face flushed again as she peered into the eyes of the beautiful woman she was admiring. "Relax ... you don't have to be afraid." she stated. Minako simply stared back, not even realizing she was slowly relaxing. "I saw you as you were dancing ... you have what they're looking for. They'd be fools not to see it, so don't fret so much!" she sweetly replied again. Minako nodded a thank you, unable to speak when suddenly ...  
  
"And finally ... number 152 and 373!" Soi ended.  
  
Minako felt her heart sink in surprise as she stared up at the beautiful woman beside her. The woman laughed and clasped her hand tighter. "Seems we both made it! Come on ..." she exclaimed, pulling Minako with her to the center of the room. The rest of the dissapointed students left, as twelve remained in the room. Soi and Tomo stood before them. "Congratulations!" Soi replied, "You have passed to the real thing. Now, let's not waste time. Partner up with another, and dance to the music we provide. This is practice, so dance the way you feel ... we want to see character and uniueness through what you dance!" she exclaimed. Minako felt herself come back from dazing and noticed her hand still in this woman's. "My name is ... Minako ... Minako Aino." she replied. The woman smiled. "I am Nuriko Yanzaki. A pleasure to meet you ... would you mind partnering with me?" she asked. Minako, without hesitation, nodded.  
Within minutes, the directors were blasting the song, "Search for your Love" by an old boy band group called Three Lights, as the students danced away. Seeing it was a slow song, Minako felt akward about dancing slow dance with another girl, as Nuriko took Minako by the waist, and reeling her into her to dance. Minako pushed away a bit, and suddenly brought herself back to her old investigative self. "Nuriko! I can't dance with you! Because I know there's no way you can be a girl!"she exlaimed. Nuriko felt her eyebrow twitch in confusement and frustration a bit. "A girl?" she asked. "How can't I be a girl?" Nuriko questioned. "BECAUSE I'M ATTRACTED TO YOU! The last time I fell for a guy, it turned out to be a boy! So since you claim your a girl, you must be a boy! That's the only explanation!" Minako yelled. Nuriko was then jumped by Minako, who fidgeted around with Nuriko's shirt to see for herself. "What the hell do you think your doing?" Nuriko cried. "Just show me your chest and I'll-"  
  
Minako's hands soon touched Nuriko's chest, as she slowly slide her hands across its .... smooth muscle surface. Mianko's face blushed, as she stared slowly into Nuriko's eyes. Nuriko looked bothered as a teardrop left his head. "So ... you are a boy?" Minako questioned, now feeling embarrassed. Nuriko sighed and pulled her hair a bit. "Isn't that what you wanted? Besides, you could've just asked!" Nuriko demanded. Minako slid her hands from out of Nuriko's shirt and blushed uncontrollably. "So that explains why you dress like that ... so girly like ..." she started to say. Nuriko looked confused as she stared at Minako. "Your ... you gay." Minako finally concluded. Nuriko's face dropped as he started pulling Minako's cheeks with his hands. "I'M NOT GAY!! I JUST LIKE TO CROSSDRESS EVER NOW AND AGAIN!" he yelled. Minako cried. "Why the hell would you do that if your not gay?" she questioned naivley. "I have my reasons!" Nuriko yelled back.  
  
*******  
  
After practice was done, Minako came out of the locker rooms from changing. She was dressed in an black tank top and beige pants, carrying her bag on her shoulder with Artemis peeking out. "I made such a fool of myself today ..." Minak softly whined. Artemis sighed. "Poor guy ... its not his fault he's so beautiful!" Artemis replied. Minako sighed, feeling very guilty, as she suddenly caught sight of Nuriko walking down the hall. Nuriko now looked like a complete guy. He was dressed in a blakc t-shirt, and over it he wore an open flannel short sleeve shirt and jeans. He carried a large duffel bag as he began to walk out. Minako began running after him, and grabbed his arm. "NURIKO!" she called out. Nuriko jumped in surprise, but then returned to normal at the sight of his overly naive blonde dance partner. "Oh, its you. What is it?" he asked. "Please ... please, forgive me! I didn't mean to step out of line!" Mianko cried, feeling overly guilty. Nuriko looked at her angriley, yet his face then slid into remorse and a smile, as he placed his hand on top of Minako's head. "Don't worry about it. Your not the first to make that mistake. Your forgiven." Nuriko replied. Mianko smiled, feeling better about things. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow!" Mianko replied, as she started walking away.  
  
Nuriko watched as she walked down the road, as his eyes casted to the ground. He then looked back over at Minako and smiled to himself. "HEY BLONDIE!" Nuriko called out. Minako turned on her heel as Nuriko ran up to meet her. "Hey, would you mind if I walked you home?" Nuriko asked. Minako felt her face blush again, as she nodded a yes. Nuriko and Minako walked off into the sunset, as they began talking about their dreams as idols ...  
  
*********************************** NEXT CHAPTER ...  
  
Day 3 "The Twins & The Priestess"  
Rei is now attending a finishing school in a nearby dojo other then her own, where she can learn how to become a real temple priestess and take care of her own dojo and Grandfather. There, she meets twins, Amiboshi and Suboshi. One is a errand boy at the dojo, an assistant in teaching young priestesses. the other is a rebel without a cause. Rei is soon thrown into a freidnship with these two brothers as more of this drama twisted story unfolds ....  
  
WATCH FOR IT!  
  
************************************ 


	3. Day 3: The Twins and The Priestess

"Mysterious Play with Sailor Girls"  
  
**DISCLAIMER: All Sailor Moon and Fushigi Yuughi: Mysterious Play characters and all incorporated, do not belong to me.**  
  
Day 3 "The Twins & The Priestess"  
  
Rei walked out in the cool air from the Tejinakru Dojo in which she attended, and stared at the setting sun before her. It was reaching the early evening, as she tied back her long black hair in a ponytail, feeling the sweat from her brow fading from the cool air that hit her face. Dressed in her usual red and white priestess clothes which she was known for, Rei took a seat on the wooden side walk of the dojo. She had been working hard at learning more techniques and rituals that came with being a priestess of her own temple, and it was soon time to call it a night. Rei closed her eyes, feeling the strain of sleep working against her.  
Suddenly, Rei felt a presence sit beside her. Slowly opening her eyes, Rei's eyes caught the glisten of golden blonde hair shining underneath the rays of the setting sun. Focusing her eyes upon the figure, Rei sweetly smiled. "Lord Nakago ..." she replied. Sitting next to her was Rei's sensei and a man she most admired not only in beauty but in the way he held himself. His blonde hair laid upon his shoulders as his blue eyes set on Rei warmly. "Miss Hino ... you seem tapped out. I hope I haven't been working you too hard." Nakago replied. Rei quickly shook her head. "No, not at all. I just have quite a lot riding on what I'm learning here." she replied. Nakago smiled and folded his legs underneath him in the style that all priest and priestess' were to. Noticing this, Rei quickly out of respect followed her sensei's lead. Nakago laughed softly.  
  
"Miss Hino ... you are by far my best student. I see nothing but accomplishments through your eyes. Your strong-willed and extremly dedicated. I also know its hard for you and your Grandfather now. But please ... don't push yourself so hard." he replied. Rei's face slightly blushed as she nodded in understandment. "I'll go off into the fire room. I want to end the night by praying." Rei replied, feeling back in her priestes role. Nakago sighed in defeat, and watched as Rei walked along to go and pray. She will never change ... Nakago thought to himself.  
  
**  
  
Rei slid the door of the praying chamber open, and allowed her fellow priest and priestess' to pass by on their way out of the room. Rei bowed her head in respect as did her fellow students. She then walked in, as the noise of a knocked over bucket caused Rei to turn around quickly on her heel. "WHO'S THERE?" Rei called out. Rei took a fighting stance, as she came face to face with the assistant boy. "Oh .. Miss Hino." The boy replied, picking up the bucket and walking towards her. Rei smiled and laughed nervously, scratching the back of her head in embarrassment. "Oh, Amiboshi ... its just you. Forgive me ... I didn't know you were in here." Rei replied. Amiboshi simply laughed as he tightened his head band and stood before Rei. "Its alright, Miss Hino. I was just cleaning up here for the night." he replied sweetly.  
Rei smiled sweetly at Amiboshi. He was a sweet guy, always nice and always trying to help people. He lived here at the dojo with Nakago as an adopted son, and he helped out around cleaning and helping Nakago with lessons. He was fifteen, two years younger then Rei and attended a private school for boys. Amiboshi was about to make his way out when Rei called out to him. "Wait, Amiboshi ... you don't have to run off! I'd like it if you would stay." Rei replied. Amiboshi smiled and laughed softly. "Sure Miss Hino ... I would like that." he exclaimed. Squatting down and sitting on his legs in the front of the doorway, Amiboshi watched as Rei sat before the wooden holding that held the fire. Rei started the fire with a quick light of a match, and immediatly placed her hands in prayer. Amiboshi followed her example, as Rei chanted softly words of an anicent chant.  
  
As Rei finished, Amiboshi allowed her to stand up before he did out of respect. Rei then walked over to Amiboshi with a smile on her face. "Thanks for accompaning me, Amiboshi."  
  
"My pleasure, Miss Hino!"  
  
"Amiboshi please, call me Rei."  
  
Amiboshi smiled a thank you, happy that he was given her permission. Out of all the students, Rei was the only one who ever had conversations with Amiboshi. Besides Nakago, Rei was the only one who acknowledged him during her training there. Rei wodnered why Amiboshi allowed others to treat him that way, and yet never complain about it or show that it upset him. "Say, Amiboshi, don't you have a life outside of the temple?" Rei asked. "Of course ... I usually go to kendo practice and study at a cram school nearby. I help out here a lot and go to the private school for boys up by Kyoto." he replied, smiling in triumph. Rei felt a teardrop slide down her head. "Amiboshi ... don't you have any friends to spend time with?" she asked. Rei could see the slight hurt raise on Amiboshi's face, as he casted his eyes to the ground and smirked. "Not many friends ... no. I guess most of them reject me because I'm not a very approachable person. I'm not my brother you see, Rei ..."  
  
Rei looked surprisingly at Amiboshi. For a second, she forgot he was a twin. She hardly saw his brother around when she attended classes, so she hardly knew of him at all. "Your brother?" Rei questioned. Amiboshi nodded. "Yes, my brother Suboshi. He's practically the opposite of me, although we're twins. He's spontaneous, speaks his mind, does what he wants when he wants and is most popular at our school. That is, heh ... when he goes to school ..." Amiboshi replied, trying his best to joke about it. "He goes to the same private school you do, right?" Rei asked. Amiboshi nodded. "I've really accepted that I'm not my brother, and people are only nice to me when he's around. That is, everyone but you and Nakago, Rei."  
Rei smiled and grabbed Amiboshi's hand. "Its because I'm your friend, Amiboshi. Don't let others bother you! They just judge you by your brother ... thinking you have to do everything by his standards! But your you, and you should be happy with just being who you are." rei replied. Amiboshi felt very touched by Rei's words as his cheeks blushed a bit. "R- Rei ..."  
  
"And just where were you?"  
  
A harsh voice was heard from the front courtyard of the dojo, as Rei and Amiboshi ran towards the sound. They caught up and found Nakago standing before Suboshi, still dressed in his private school uniform, with his jacket sleeves cut off and his book bag slumped over his shoulder. Rei, finally seeing Suboshi the way he was, noticed he was quite the bad boy rebel, nothing like his brother. Suboshi sighed in frustration and tried walking past Nakago. "You didn't answer me, Suboshi." Nakago replied again. Suboshi merely grunted. "I was out." he replied. "Its almost seven fifty ... your classes end at one twenty two. Where have you been Suboshi?" he repeated again. Amiboshi looked with pity upon his brother, as he decided to butt in. "Nakago ... Dad ... I asked a friend of mine to help Suboshi study after school. They've been at it for four hours and Suboshi called earlier during your classes. He said it was going to take awhile coming back due to traffic on the way here."  
Rei looked surprisingly at Amiboshi. He was lying ... for his brother who didn't deserve any of his sympathy. Nakago stared at Amiboshi quietly for a few moments, sighed and continued his glance to Suboshi, who merely played off a smart ass smirk and shrugged his shoulders. "Very well ... get inside and get ready for dinner." Nakago replied. Suboshi saluted Nakago in his own smart ass way and walked past him. Rei grabbed Amiboshi's arm to grab his attention. "Amiboshi ... what did you do that for -"  
  
"He's my brother, Rei. Since we were little, we've always watched eachother's back."  
  
"But Amiboshi -"  
  
"Hey, bro!" Suboshi replied, wrapping his arm around Amiboshi's neck. "Thanks for the cover-up! Couldn't have done it without you!" he whsipered. Amiboshi smiled slightly, while Rei watched getting very agitated. "What were you up to?" Amiboshi asked. "Ah, the norm. Robbed a small supermarket ... smashed a few windows and scared the shit out of this new local gang that thought they coudl take me and my gang on ... you know, same old same old." he replied. Suboshi then noticed Rei's presence, and smiled slyly to himself. "Well, well ... it it ain't Nakago's little pigeons ..."  
  
"Excuse me?" Rei replied, trying her best to not lose her temper. Suboshi laughed and he walked closer to her. "Your not like the other girls I see her ... your actually quite the looker." he replied. Rei scoffed in disgust as she pulled away from him. Amiboshi stood between them. "Suboshi, leave Rei alone." he asked. Suboshi chuckled to himself and stuck his hands in the air. "Alright, alright, I give up! I don't see what her problem is." Suboshi exclaimed, still getting dirty looks from Rei. Rei took in a deep breath and turned to Amiboshi. "Listen, I better be going. Here ..." Rei replied, handing Amiboshi a paper. Amiboshi opened it to notice it was blank. Before he could question her, Rei took out a pen and scribbled on the slip of paper Amiboshi held. "This is my number ... call me whenever you want to talk Amiboshi, abotu anything at all." Rei replied sweetly, and leaned over to Amiboshi's ear. "And don't alwayds believe you ahve to stick up for your brother like that!" she added. Rei waved and started walkinga way as Amiboshi watched her. "Night, Amiboshi ... see you tomorrow!" Rei called out.  
Amiboshi's cheeks flushed a soft pink, as Suboshi grabbed Amiboshi surprisingly around the neck again. "Aw, you didn't tell me you had the hots for someone?" Suboshi replied. Amiboshi became beet red and pushed away from Suboshi, nervously trying to coem up with an excuse. "Its not like that! We're just friends ... besides ... even if I did ... she's out of my league anyway." he replied. Suboshi sighed. "She's only two years older then you, no big. But ... I'm happy to hear you've finally made a friend. Its about time you came out of that shell of yours brother. This Rei certainly has made me happy ... unlike those other assholes that ignore you and mistreat you when i have my back turned." he replied, becoming very serious. "S-Suboshi ..."  
  
"I promised you I'd watch over you, didn't I? I don't want you to be so closed up anymore."  
  
"I know ... I'm trying my best. Its hard to get used to everything."  
  
"I know, Amiboshi. We're lucky Nakago took us in. As long as we have each other's back, we'll be just fine."  
  
Suboshi hugged his brother and started making his way to his room. "Oh, and Amiboshi ... don't be such a chicken - shit and call Rei tomorrow! Being friends means keeping in touch. Don't wuss out now!" he called out. Amiboshi felt his face blush again as he came back to his senses. He hedl Rei's number in his hand and smiled. "Thanks, Suboshi." he replied.  
  
Nakago peered behind the corner as he watched Amiboshi. He sighed and stared back up towards the moon. "Those two ... their the most loyal siblings I have ever seen. So close ... you couldn't cut it with a knife. Hm, what a mystery those two always are ..."  
  
************************* NEXT CHAPTER ...  
  
Day 4 "Rich Boy meets Tom-Boy"  
Makoto has tried to become more feminin despite her height in the past few years, yet it seems to be working to no avail. When Usagi and Minako find out a new student is attending Yotsubadi, Makoto is surprised to discover its the son of a rich entrepeaneur in computer buisness, Hotohori Yamamato. As all the girls bow down in girly and feminie fashion to him, Hotohori can't help but notice Makoto and her "tomboyish" persona that he finds himself oddly attracted to. Makoto for once is turned off by him, sensing he looks at beauty outside and not within, already addresing him off as a total snob, yet Usagi and Minako realize things Makoto doesn't notice.  
  
WATCH FOR IT!  
  
************************************ 


End file.
